Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140605181050
Hey ho! Upppsssss, das wollte ich gar nicht... Ich will dir ja nicht das alles verderben :D Aber bei mir ist komischer Weise mindestens 1 Spoiler am Tag Standart... Manchmal sogar ausversehen, aber naja :'D Haha *grinsss* ich muss auch gerade grinsen, da ich gar nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich dir Tipps für gutes spoilern gegeben habe :DDD Jedenfalls im bereich Schauspiel :D Haha, genau das mit dem Apfel!!! xDDD Haha, ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn man sich einfach ein bisschen Fantasy dazu denkt (peinlicherweise muss ich dazu sagen, ich habe nicht kapiert, dass das die Geschichte ist wie Schweiz entsteht, sondern dachte das wäre irgendso eine Schauspiel und habe mir das alles so mysteriös vorgestellt... Als ich dann erfahren habe, dass das alles Schweizer sind habe ich mir das alles immer in Schweizerdeutsch vorgestellt xDDD) Ich würde gerne mal ein Otome Game spielen, aber bisher habe ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, außerdem gibt es die meisten nur auf japanisch... Aber ich kenne eins, dass ich mir irgendwann mal kaufen werde (eigentich soll das auch bald für den 3DS raus kommen und wenn es dann nach Deutschland kommt kaufe ich es mir irgendwann auf jedenfall! :D). Also gucke ich eigentlich nur die Animes, da es für mich zu schwierig ist die auf japanisch zu gucken :DD Ich liebe sowas eigentlich auch! Ich habe sehr viele Städtereisen als kleines Kind gemacht (ich war immer besonders an Geografie und Religion intressiert, weshalb wir viele Städte im Süden Europas bereist haben, aber meistens nur Hauptstädte und da haben wir alle schönen Kirchen abgeklappert :DD Obwohl ich mich am meisten für Griechische Mythologie intressiere war ich leider noch nicht in Athen (nur auf Kreta :DD)) Aber ein kleine Sache zu London. Meine Eltern haben mir davor erzählt, dass die Londoner immer warten bei Ampeln (auch wenn die Straße leer ist), drängeln nicht vor (in Bahn oder Bus), falls du sowas auch gehört hast, völliger Schwachsinn xD Die gehen über jede Ampel egal ob rot oder grün und das mit vordrängeln ist auch nicht so richtig :DDD Es war sehr witzig das geschockte Gesicht meines Vaters zu sehen, der das nicht erwartet hat :'D Haha, stimmt waren doch so einige :D Also ich das mit ein "paar" geschrieben habe sind mir nur wirklich ein paar eingefallen, aber als ich dann die Bände in der Hand hatte, da sind mir sooo viele Sachen aufgefallen. Ich frage mich das auch immer und immer wieder. In Band 17 gibt es so witzige Spezial Seiten mit Artworks von einem "Pandora Hearts-Videospiel" (was es leider nie geben wird ;_____;) und da fragt man sich, wäre das nicht auch in der deutschen Version schön? Aber ich habe nächstes Jahr mein Praktikum bei Carlsen Manga und werde die da dann schön Interview und fragen, warum sie sowas nicht darein machen. Ich denke Mal dafür gibt es ein Grund :D (wer weiß, vielleicht bekomme ich die da auch zu überredet die Guide Books zu übersetzten, haha, die werden danach nie wieder eine Praktikatin annehmen wahrscheinlich, weil ich die so nerven werde :'DDD) Haha, ich habe mehr Mangas als andere Frauen (im durchschnitt) Schuhe haben :'D Und habe ca. 6 passende Schuhpaare + 2 paar Sportschuhe (als erstes hatte ich anstatt 6 da 2 stehen, dann ist mir ein gefallen das ich doch noch ein paar mehr habe :'D). Ich habe aber einen Lehrer (ja, männlich!) an meiner Schule, der mehr Schuhe hat als alle Mädchen aus meiner Klasse zusammen (also mindestens, bestimmt hat er das doppelte oder so!)! Der hat irgendwie mal jede Woche ein anderes Schuhpaar getragen und immer z.B. ganz neue Nikes oder so :D Wir dachten er wäre Schuhtester, aber er wollte uns das nicht erzählen xD Mittlerweile wissen wir aber, dass er nach jeder schlecht ausfallenden Arbeit (oder einem schlecht ausfallenden Test) sich ein neues paar Schuhe kauft und bei ihm fällt so gut wie jede schlecht aus O.o Oh, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück! (na toll, genau dann wenn ich gerade mehr Zeit habe :/ Aber lässt sich ja nicht ändern!) Das schaffst du bestimmt alles und mach dir nicht zu viel Stress, das ist nicht gut! Und danke :D Ich werde sie auch bestimmt gut ausnutzten! LG Sina P.S. Ich gucke gerade ein Anime, dass heißt Brynhildr in the Darkness, ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher, dass es dir gefallen könnte, ist schließlich vom gleichen Mangaka wie Elfen Lied! Ich muss sagen, mir gefiel Elfen Lied nicht ganz sooo doll, aber von der eigentlichen Story her finde ich es sehr gut durchdacht! Daher bin ich jetzt wahrscheinlich auch Brynhildr-Fan geworden. Die Story ist eigentlich simpel und ähnelt sehr Elfen Lied, aber mir persönlich gefällt Brynhildr besser (außerdem hat es ein total tolles Opening!). Da Elfen Lied eines der Lieblingsanimes ist, denke ich ist es für dich auf jedenfall etwas!